<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betrayal by StripedScribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583555">Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/pseuds/StripedScribe'>StripedScribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump2021 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Peter Parker, Betrayal, Gen, Superhero Registration Act</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/pseuds/StripedScribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A return from a trip away, and the Peter who comes back is not the one who left. An Avenger now, and set on recruiting the rest of Team Red to that side, to sign the Registration Act</p><p>FebuWhump Day 20 [Betrayal]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump2021 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Webs! You’re back! We missed you, how was your trip?” Wade, overexcited as ever, grabbing onto the kid as he swung into their discussion. Matt stiffened, something different, something new. Upgrades to Spidey’s suit, new metal, new fabric, the clicking of mechanisation.  A voice in Spider-Man’s ear.</p><p>Tony Stark, Iron Man. What had happened in that trip?</p><p>“It was great Wade! And I got some upgrades to my suit sorted, better protection.” His voice was different, some level of practice to his usual bubbliness. “That’s what I’m here about, he said he’d help you two out as well, if you wanted some upgrades!”</p><p>“Who?” Wade hadn’t noticed the change. Hadn’t acknowledged it if he had, couldn’t hear the speaker in the suit.</p><p>“Stark by any chance kid?” His voice was a growl, and he noticed how they both froze. Wade in clear confusion, the kid in fear, of being caught. Stark’s yammer carrying on, encouragement, pushing him to do something.</p><p>“Wait, no Red, it’s not like that, he’s just helping me out. Let me use his labs for some upgrades.”</p><p>“What’s the mission? What are you supposed to be doing, why are you here?” Using his height, he found himself towering over the kid, but he didn’t back down anymore. He’d changed. Closer, the sound was clearer, alongside Stark’s, a female voice, asking him more questions. Offering choices, sedatives, webs, tasers. “What have they done to you kid?”</p><p>A blow to his chest, and he found himself on the floor, halfway across the rooftop, the wind knocked out of him. He coughed, spluttering, pulling himself back up, even as Wade moved himself in between them both.</p><p>“Woah, woah, okay kid, okay he got too close. Calm down. Red, you all good?”</p><p>“Never better.” He croaked out, on his feet again, ribs feeling bruised, and yep, one of them was broken. Cursing superpowers and super-strength.</p><p>“What’s going on Webs?”</p><p>“I signed the act, that’s why I got all this help. I’m underaged, so they don’t release my identity, but they want yours on the books as well. You’re working outside the law guys, you’re going to get hurt, please, I know you hate it, but please sign it. They know who you are Wade, they just want to know what you can do. But Red, no one knows who you are, and that makes you dangerous to them. If I don’t bring you in, someone else will.”</p><p>“I can’t. I can’t go public.”</p><p>“Stop then, give up the horns Red! Before they kill you, or they make me hunt you down.”</p><p>“You know I can’t do that either Webs.”</p><p>They were circling, a slow pace around the rooftop, ready to attack. But Matt knew he would only lose. He could run, but Wade wouldn’t know to run as well.</p><p>Could he leave him? He would understand. Even they couldn’t know his identity, if the Avengers did, if the world did.</p><p>He’d be done for. Disbarred. Foggy knew, and that was risky enough.</p><p>Wade wasn’t backing down either, even with his identity out, Matt knew he’d had enough of experiments, of being controlled. “Everything we’ve been through? And it ends up here? Because what we’re doing isn’t enough, you had to join the Avengers, knowing they don’t agree with what we do? You would betray us like that?”</p><p> Matt was seething, a rumble of a growl deep in his chest, a caged animal, even as Wade tried to talk Spider-Man down. To convince him that this ploy of help was only going to hurt the rest of them.</p><p>“Red doesn’t even think it’s safe enough for us to know who he is. And you won’t tell us who you are, and yet you expect us to follow you like sheep to register on this? So that everyone in the world can know who were are, where we live, who we love?”</p><p>“I’m doing it to protect the people I love! I have a family, I have friends, and I want people like us to be held accountable when we hurt them!”</p><p>“Webs, you said before, you’re under-aged. And yet you still wear this mask, you still do what you do, and you expect protection, until what, until you’re old enough that it doesn’t matter the villains know your last name, and can find your parents, your partner, your children? I have lost people Spider-Man, someone I loved with all my heart, because someone found out who I was, and disagreed with that. I can’t take back the fact that Deadpool is Wade Wilson, and that the whole world knows that, but I can’t die. If they try to kill me, they’ll fail, but everyone around me will die.”</p><p>“Spider-Man. Are you going to let us go?” Growled words, the Devil unleashed against a team-mate to protect himself.</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>It happened all at once. The Devil decided to escape, throwing himself off the ledge. Wade tried to thrown a punch at Spider-Man, missing, and suffering himself a broken arm for punishment. The kid grabbed Daredevil, pulling him back up to the roof with a web, even as he tried to fight it off, trying to break the web wrapped around his arm.</p><p>This wasn’t the Spider-Man they’d worked with. He’d changed, been trained even in the short time since they last saw him, turned into a traitor. Betrayal was grown men fighting children, a child speaking lies as truths. The beat of three hearts fighting against each other, each believing their own truth.</p><p>Spider-Man dragged them through the city. “Webs, I thought we had something, I thought that we were a team.” Wade’s attempts at escape, at persuasion falling through, his broken arm clutched to his chest.</p><p>“We can be a team. You just need to sign.”</p><p>“And if we don’t?” The Devil’s growl, his arm caught by the web still, pulled along like an unruly child.</p><p>“I hear there’s space on the Raft.” Coldly spoken words, a threat. Matt couldn’t sign. Couldn’t do that to Foggy. But even if he was taken to the Raft, they’d still unmask him, against his will.</p><p>“Spider-Man, come on, there’s got to be another way. You can’t unmask someone against their will. Red’s got family, got people he needs to protect. Powers he doesn’t want everyone knowing about.”</p><p>“He shouldn’t wear that mask then. We’re out of control Wade. Way too far out of control.”</p><p>“So the solution is to leash us, and let someone else tell us what we’re allowed to do.” He pulled on the web, trying to get it off him again, no give in it against Spider-Man’s strength. Wishing he could warn Foggy, for whatever hell would soon face them. What Foggy had warned him against, but he didn’t think it would happen like this. Not betrayed by someone he saw as a friend.</p><p>Not to be dragged to his own funeral like a misbehaving child. To be experimented on, forced to reveal everything for the world to see. He could only imagine the worst for what the act would mean for him.</p><p>He pushed the Devil down, space to clear his mind, try and find the best outcome. Walk properly, catch up to Spider-Man. If this was going to happen, it needed to happen on his own terms, and for any chance on that, he needed to comply with the demands of the Avengers. Try and find the loopholes to jump through. A sigh, and then words spoken gently.</p><p>“How would I be protected if I sign?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>